Frosted Roses With Ice Thorns (Another Jelsa story)
by GeekyGirlForLife
Summary: Another JackxElsa story. :) I couldn't resist the temptation so I decided to finally get off my lazy streak and finally try out a story. This starts with the end of the "Let it go" sequence in Frozen so some of the scenes will be rewrites of the movie including Jack.
1. An Unexpected Friend

A cold wind rushed through the streets of Arendelle as winter settled in. Leaves carried in the icy breeze littered the roofs and alleyways, the sky a clear blue. The Guardian of Fun grinned as he sent a gust of wind and frost towards someone carrying logs and caused the man to fall. He sped past a few kids having a snowball fight and replenished their supplies, then flew off.

Jack laughed as he did a few tricks, riding on the wind towards home. He paused when he heard someone else, a voice carried through the air. He flew closer and looked around, then stopped again. It was a girl, with pale blonde hair and- _What?_

The spirit's eyes widened as he watched the girl on the mountain. He smiled a little as she created a snowman, then it faded to a look of awe when the girl created stairs. He'd never done that...

* * *

Elsa smiled, letting her powers flow freely. It was such a relief, escaping from the judgmental eyes of people. She didn't have to be worried about hurting people here. Her magic lit up the area around her, filling her with glee. She looked around and lifted up her skirt slightly, stomping on the ground and forming a giant snowflake design of ice. She grinned and focused all of her thought, pulling the ice up and forming a beautiful castle.

* * *

Jack was floored. He'd never seen anything that powerful. He flew inside before she slammed the door and his mouth dropped slightly. _She's..beautiful..._ He knew she couldn't see him but for the moment focused on the area around him. The palace of ice was as beautiful and flawless as her face. The girl let out a content sigh. Jack could tell that she'd been hiding her abilities, just on the way she acted. He frowned slightly, wondering why she'd hide such talent. He took a step closer but paused, accidentally causing a bit of frost to spread across the ice floor.

* * *

Elsa turned around, hearing something. She looked down, her blue eyes fearful but curious. "What?" she asked herself softly, kneeling down to examine the thin coat of frost. She didn't have frost powers, her ice was always smooth and clear. She stodd up and looked around, then tried to recreate the matieral. Nothing worked. "How did-"

"It was me," Jack Frost said, knowing that he couldn't be heard. Still, he felt bad for scaring her.

Elsa paused, looking for an open window. She knew she couldn't have heard a whisper, she was alone. Wasn't she? "Anna? Is that you?" she asked, a slight edge to her voice.

Jack froze. Did she...hear him? "No, it's me. Jack Frost," he said, walking closer to her.

Elsa heard the voice again and snow began to fall lightly as fear started to grip her. "Show yourself!" she demanded, her lack of control making her fear grow.

Jack's ice blue eyes widened in shock. She could hear him. "I-I can't," he said, stammering over his words. "You have to believe in me."

The voice was louder now. Elsa looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. "What is your name?"

"Jack Frost."

The Queen took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Then I believe in you," she said as her eyes fluttered open. Elsa gasped as she stared into blue eyes as bright as her own. She was starled by the spirit and shot ice at him.

Jack dodged and hovered in the air. "Whoa, whoa!" he said, "Calm down."

Elsa just stared at him. "You can fly?"

Jack smirked and landed in front of her. He shrugged. "Well yeah. Can't you?"

"No," Elsa replied, looking confused. "Of course not. What are you?"

"I'm a Guardian."

"But...You're like me," Elsa said, looking at her hands then back at him.

Jack smiled lightly. "I noticed."

Elsa smiled. "Well then, hello Jack Frost."

"Hello..." he paused, looking at her expectantly.

Elsa blushed slightly. "Oh, oh. I'm Elsa."


	2. Darkness Arises

Jack thought a moment. "Elsa...I've heard your name before..." He tried to think of why she was so familiar then froze. "Wait a minute...You're..."

"I'm what?" Elsa asked him, a mixture of confusion and worry on her face.

"You're the Queen if Arendelle!" Jack said, his eyes widening. "I didn't know you had ice powers!"

Elsa flinched slightly at the name of her kingdom, thinking of what she'd done right before she ran into the forest. The screams still echoed in her mind, people recoiling in fear at the very sight of her. They had called her a monster..."N-no, I'm not," she said, trying to hide the quiver in her voice, "Not anymore." She stared at her hands a moment, going silent.

Jack frowned and stepped closer to her. "Not anymore?" he repeated, "Why? What happened?" He hadn't been there when it happened.

Elsa shook her head and drew in a calming breath, letting her hands fall to her sides. "It doesn't matter, they're safe now."

Jack wondered who "They" were but didn't push it, not yet. He figured he'd have to earn Elsa's trust first. "This castle is fantastic," he said, looking up at the chandelier.

Elsa smiled a little. "Thank you. I didn't know I could do this until now."

* * *

A dark presence watched the two from the darkness. It was drawn to the fear and stayed still and silent, simply observing it's target. It's deep set eyes glowed orange, it's rough black body shimmering slightly. It disappeared into the night when the target stopped being afraid, the black sand returning to it's master.

Pitch looked at the Nightmare as it reported what it had seen, shocked. "Another winter spirit?" he asked, his golden eyes curious.

The Nightmare shook it's head, communicating telepathically. _"No sir, she's the Queen of Arendelle. Or, she was."_

"And Jack is with her?"

The Nightmare nodded. _"Yes sir."_

Pitch Black grinned, then chuckled, the sound growing into a laugh. "Oh this is just brilliant!" he saud, his british accent more noticeable.

The Nightmare gave a pleased whinny, laughing with him.

* * *

"Hans, you are hereby disowned by this family and are banished from this kingdom!" the King of the Southern Isles decreed.

"Brother please," Hans begged the eldest of the twelve, "Let me plead my case! I can explain!"

"Enough!" the king bellowed, "I have made my choice. You are herwby stripped of any and all rights as an heir to this throne, and if you are ever seen in this kingdom again you will be put to death!"

Hans' eyes widened. "What?" he asked, shocked. His own brother would kill him? Then the prince reminded himself, of course his brother would do that. After all, that was the one at the head of the invisible prank. Hans narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he growled, walking out if the throne room. He was escorted to the border of the kingdom with just a small suitcase of clothes and a small amount of money. Everything else was confiscated, even his horse. Hans bought a pack mule in a nearby village and wandered on, no place in mind. There was one thing he did know:

Queen Elsa would pay for what she did to him.

* * *

(A.N.: So sorry my chapters are short, but I don't have a lot of time. So they will probably get progressively longer but for now they're short. Review? :3)


	3. Reciprocity

Jack frowned. "You've got such an amazing gift Elsa," he said, "Why would you hide it?"

Elsa frowned slightly. "Because I'm a danger to Arendelle," she replied, her bright blue eyes sad.

Jack went silent a moment, thinking. He was the Guardian of Fun, his job was showing kids how to have fun. Well, anyone that believed in him anyway. He smirked. Elsa believed in him, so clearly that meamt he couldn't get in trouble for showing just how fun her powers were...right? Jack looked up at Elsa and held out his hand. "C'mon."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "Where?" she asked, confused and still cautious.

Jack flashed a charming grin. "You'll find out, but come with me." He smirked and added, "Don't worry Queen, I'll have you back before dinner."

Elsa couldn't help herself and smiled a bit. She hesitated but reached out and took Jack's hand, noticing how cold he was.

Jack grinned. "Hang on," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. Her warm body against his was such a contradiction, but Jack found that he enjoyed the sensation.

Elsa blushed lightly. "Where are we-" She let out a shriek as Jack flew out of the castle, into the sky. She clung to him out of nerves, hiding her face in his hoodie.

Jack chuckled and held on to her, going fast but slow enough to not hurt her. She was still a human after all..

* * *

Hans wandered in the forest, not realizing he was merely a day or so walk from Arendelle. He made a small fire and used a blanket he bought in a village as a bed, not lowering himself to sleeping on the actual ground. He frowned, thinking about how to get Elsa back. _That's what got me into this mess_, he reminded himself. He huffed and decided his time would be better spent figuring out how to get his royalty back. It disgusted the former prince to be reducednto something like a peasant, or-in his case-lower than that.

"Wakey wakey Prince," a voice said from the darkness.

Hans glanced around but shrugged it off, not seeing the dark figure watching him. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

The figure rolled it's eyes. It walked closer and watched him from the other sude of the fire, the orange flames illuminating it's face and black cloak. "I said, wake up." It shot a bit of black sand at Hans, just to jolt him awake.

Hans shot up, looking around. He yelled slightly when he saw the Nightmare King looming over him from the other side of the fire.

Pitch Black chuckled, feeling his fear. "That's right, fear me." He flashed a fanged smile, his golden eyes seeming to glow in the dark.

"Who are you?!" Hans demanded, drawing his sword. It was one of the things he'd been allowed to keep that had the crest of his family on it.

Pitch gave a saracstic laugh. "Oh please," he scoffed, shooting the sword out of Hans' hand with black sand.

Hans was afraid but curious. "Who are you?" he asked again, "What are you?"

The spirit grinned. "I'm Pitch Black. You are near my home and I want to know why."

Hans blinked, confused for a moment. "I-I didn't mean to tresspass sir, I'll leave." He sarted to get his things but Pitch stopped him.

"Wait a moment," he said smugly, "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Hans sighed. "I was exiled from my kingdom for trying to marry the princess of Arendelle."

Pitch's eyes lit up a bit. "Arendelle? The home of Queen Elsa, is it not?"

Hans frowned. "Yes," he growled, "it's her fault I was banished. She'll pay for it I swear!"

"Hmm. I think we can make an...agreement," Pitch mused.

Hans was cautious but took a step closer. "I'm listening..."

Pitch smiled. "Have you ever heard of a spirit named Jack Frost?"


End file.
